


I'd Come for You

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Kagome is taken by two elemental demons--can Inuyasha save her?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	I'd Come for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaBearCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/gifts).



> We are going to ignore I'm like... 10 months late-ish on this belated bday gift. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA!

She was bound with her arms tied behind her. Her ankles were wrapped tightly and she knew she’d have burns from her struggles, but she refused to go down without a fight! They had snuck up on them--Inuyasha and everyone. They were just setting up camp and all of sudden two demons, brothers from the sounds of it, who controlled water and ice, appeared and swept the others away with water, freezing it with their powers. Before Kagome could react, she was knocked unconscious.

When she awoke, she was in their home--or so she thought. Whatever or wherever she was, they were familiar with it. They were making some potion or something…

For what she didn’t know.

“Hey uh--can you guys just be you know, nice and let me get go? I’m sure Inuyasha will be so pleased you let--” Let his what? Jewel detector go? Friend? Companion? Annoying-pain-in-the-ass? His kinda-not-really-but-she-secretly-wanted-to-be girlfriend? “--me go.”

“That half-breed? Pft,” the one with bright aqua blue hair spat. “He couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Now wait a--”

“Be quiet, miko. Soon we’ll eat your powers and grow that much stronger.”

...Wait a--Hold on--They--They wanted her?!!?

“Uhmmmmm… I’m sorry could you repeat that?”

“Not a very bright priestess,” the one with white hair chuckled.

“You don’t want the Sacred Jewel shards?” Kagome questioned, hoping to spark some interest.

“You have jewel shards?” The one with aqua hair questioned, finally turning to face her so she could actually study his profile. From the back, she had only been able to see their hair and their long silken robes. They reminded her of what Gods would wear. Very regal. Maybe it was an elemental demon thing? Even Kagura dressed fairly nice for being an incarnation of Naraku. The water demon was younger looking with bright sapphire blue swirls upon his sky blue kimono. 

“Well uhh---not on me,” she said leadingly.

“Where are they, priestess?” The white hair one demanded as he slammed his fist into the table beside the thing they were cooking. He turned to face her, his face laced with irritation. His blue eyes were strikingly unearthly--even with his brothers being ruby red. They were deep and almost hypnotizing, his white kimono was decorated with cyan blue crystals. 

“They were back at our camp you took me from. I thought that was why you took me, you dumb-dumbs.”

“We can just eat her now and go back for the shards--the half-breed won’t be able to fend us off with her powers in our systems.”

“Not with the jewel shards in his possession! With his sword of mortals and the shards, he will easily destroy you!” Kagome warned, trying not to let them hear the panic in her voice. Maybe if she could build him up, maybe, _ just maybe _ , she could fend them off until Inuyasha came for her. 

“He’s a half-breed,” the dark-haired one stated.

“The half-demon who defeated Naraku,” Kagome informed.

“Impossible; it was a priestess and inuyoukai,” the other defended.

“Inuyasha is the dog-demon you’re talking about!!” Kagome shouted.

“If this is true, then you would be the priestess, and eating you would make us that much more powerful,” the water demon spoke.

“But without a way back to the jewel that I can sense and if Inuyasha uses the jewel, you stand _ nooooooo  _ chance,” she said, lying through her teeth. Inuyasha would never use the jewel. Not after what happened in the oni’s stomach and the jewel almost consuming him. Especially if she wasn’t around. But she needed them to believe they wouldn’t stand a chance without her. 

The whole situation was like deja vu with the Thunder Brothers. Only this time… This time they had been through so much together. She knew he would come for her this time. She knew she was important to him. She just--she just didn’t know  _ how _ important. 

Swallowing, she did the only thing she could do--lie. So far the lies were getting her somewhere. Honestly, if she wasn’t lying to herself. It was true. She loved him and wanted him to be hers. Why not sell her feelings? And maybe bluff some of his own? 

“And what should we do then priestess? Obviously, you think you are some key to get them,” the white haired demon said as he sat down next to her.

She arched away from him and turned her face away as she spoke, “Well duh. I mean, I am kinda important to Inuyasha. I’m sure he’s worried about me. That’s why I said you should just do yourselves the favor and let me go now while you can.”

“Inuyoukai are known to be territorial, brother,” the water demon on her other side said, making her turn back to look at the center of the room where the boiling hot purple liquid was seeping out of the pot.

“Only for mates. Even pack, they only care about the alpha female, which this one obviously isn’t and if one falls off, they just replace it.”

“Why say that!? That’s not true! Inuyasha isn’t like that at all!” Kagome shouted, offended at the idea someone in their group could be easily replaced! Inuyasha would stop at nothing to protect and get any of their family back! Everyone had at some point tried to leave the group to protect each other, and every time, Inuyasha was able to track them down. Everytime they were able to help each other. That’s what made them family! 

“Ah, the human heart probably has him acting uncharacteristically… Are you implying he will follow, miko?” The one with icy breath cooling the room asked. She shivered and wanted to shy away from him but held still so that she didn’t back up into the other brother. 

“Y-Yes, he will,” she tried to say with conviction. But she felt like she was trapped between a rock and hard place. And it was freezing outside--or rather inside.

“Perhaps we miscalculated,” the water demon said from behind her as he sniffed her hair, making her jump. “She is scent-marked. We should have noticed earlier.”

_ ‘Scent-marked?’ _ Probably from him carrying her around so much. Kagome felt her heart start to pound, but refused to let this demon give her any false hopes. She was fairly--no, she  _ knew _ where his heart truly lied. Kagome loved him, and she loved him enough to want him to be happy… even if it wasn’t with her.

“Interesting; a demon and a miko. Sounds like a tragic romance. Maybe he only marked her to keep her from others. If she’s a miko, and her reiki is strong, he hasn’t taken her.”

“Either way, she is correct; the mutt will come. He won’t abandon his whore.”

“He has a name, you know!” She yelled.

“Oh yes; seems like mutual longing. Tell us, priestess, do you plan to renounce your miko status to be with him?” The ice demon questioned.

“Why should I have to choose?! We can be together without me having to renounce being a priestess and him not being human!”

“In other words no,” the water demon studied her intently in curiosity. 

“No! That’s not it, at all!”

“Oh, she’s just naive then. Wonderful.” The water demon rose and drug her up by her bounded wrists, making her cry out from the sting. “I believe we have company, brother.”

“Ah, you were indeed correct, priestess. He did come for you. Let us see if he will trade you for the jewel shards,” he smirked as he rose, and the chill in the room increased. “Once we have it, he will be no threat to us retaking you.”

“What?! N--” She was cut off by the ice that froze over her mouth, making her cry out in a muffled form. Her eyes teared up from the sting, causing a burn on her skin that spread to her wrists.

“Can’t have you saying anything or muffling anything to make it seem like we have something planned other than a trade,” he sneered as he walked ahead of the water demon who held her.

What could she do now??

  
  
  
  


Inuyasha was livid. How they snuck up on them, he wasn’t sure. It probably had something to do with the fact that water and ice, elemental demons in general, lacked scent and the youki was low enough to not notice until it was too late. 

He ran as fast as he could; he left Sango with Miroku and Shippo, as they were a little worse for wear after the tidal waves of water that took them away from camp. Miroku could only surmise they were the elemental demons that had to feast upon mikos to keep their powers. A sacrifice, in layman's terms. 

Damnit all. Kagome was no fucking sacrifice!!! She was--fuck. She wasn’t actually his. Not yet anyway. He was waiting until the jewel was whole and gone before claiming her. Not that she knew. He was an asshole. A fuckin’ asshole. 

But what if the well took her away from him once the jewel was gone? What if she decided to go home and leave him behind? What if--UGH! Now was not the time to freak out on what could happen--now was the time to get her fucking back!!

He knew from the moment he first met Naraku that he needed Kagome by his side. The night of the new moon, she not only proved he could trust her, but that she would go out of her way to save him when he was at death’s door. From there, she just became this solidified beacon of hope, of friendship, of acceptance, of-- _ home. _ He hadn’t been able to put that into words until they had traveled alone for the first time since they’d teamed up with the rest of their little pack; they had gone to Jinenji for medicine for Kirara and it became so apparently clear why he needed Kagome.

She made him belong. She made a place for him--one he didn’t need to make. It was where he always wanted to be. Here. Her time. Wherever. As long as he was with her, he didn’t care.

He leapt onto the cliffside and was hit with the overwhelming scent of the salty air of the ocean. Fuck. He was so distracted by following Kagome’s scent he didn’t even realize where he was heading. Of course, elementals of water would live by the fucking ocean. Endless amount of amo. Perfect. He might be screwed.

The sound of swirling water that disrupted the waves caught his attention. He looked and saw the two assholes appear and--

“Kagome!!!” He called to her frantically. She was in the arms of the demon who controlled ice. The jackass with stupid white/ blue hair that hung at his shoulders with his glowing red eyes sized him up. He smirked. Inuyasha growled in return. 

“Looks like she spoke the truth that you would follow,” the other demon who wasn’t holding Kagome said. His arms swirled around as he twisted the water to hold them up from descending into the depths.

Kagome’s head popped up and she struggled in the ice demon’s hold. Inuyasha snarled as he noticed her mouth was covered with ice and her arms were bound behind her. He was too far away, but he knew if he got close enough he’d be able to smell the burning skin and the tears that streamed down her face. His inner demon was roaring to get her! They were tarnishing the scent mark and their touch alone was challenging _ him _ !

Kagome whined as best as she could-- which wasn’t a hard task considering she was already in a significant amount of pain from the ice burning her skin, and she tried to cry his name and warn him of what the demons had planned. But the sound only came out as a garbled whimper.

"Kagome, hang on!!" Inuyasha yelled. Her nasally cry of distress was making his youkai chaff at the surface. 

"Surrender your jewel shards half-breed, and we will return your mate.”

Kagome stopped wiggling and stared at him with wide eyes in fear. Well--again--they didn’t beat around the bush. Hiten also didn’t when he yelled down to Inuyasha all those years ago about saving ‘his lover’. Pfft. That was so laughable. She still thought back to how funny it was, and how he had taken it as such an insult but then…

Then when he thought she’d died… Gods. The way he reached for her hand, pleading for her not to leave him…

It was then she knew, if not during the new moon, that under all that scoffing, all the bluster, all that trash talk, that Inuyasha was just a lonely boy who needed someone to care about him. And she did. She loved him.

Now… they had been through so much. Would he still take it as an insult? She knew he didn’t really long to become a full demon anymore, but was she worth the jewel shards? Not that he should give them the jewel shards! They had no intention of letting her go! 

Realizing she allowed herself to be consumed with the thoughts of Inuyasha and her feeble and undefined (who was she kidding, it was defined as ‘friendship only’) relationship, she hastily tried to cry out again to warn him of their sinister plot.

“Jewel shards?” Inuyasha questioned. He didn’t even realize they weren’t on Kagome. Not that he’d asked Miroku before he flew away from them at top speed; once he had heard what elemental demons do to reiki users, he didn’t stick around for the rest. He hadn’t had time to. Still didn’t--he needed to get Kagome! 

“Priestess, did you lie?” The ice demon questioned as he jerked on her body, sending literal chills down her spine as he froze part of her side in what she thought as punishment for lying. Which she hadn’t. Jerk!

She cried out feeling the crisp cold burn against her body in agony.

“LEAVE HER ALONE!” Inuyasha shouted in fury as he leapt closer to them.

“Do you have the shards or not, dog?” The water demon asked as he continued to spin his arms to keep them above the dark open waters.

“If you want them, give her back,” Inuyasha growled, now only maybe twenty feet away from them as he stood on the jagged rocks that breached the surface of the ocean.

“Oh, so you  _ do _ have them,” the ice demon smirked as he stopped the ice from forming further. It had reached her upper thigh and stretched to just under her arm. Her breaths were ragged and she wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in Inuyasha haori resting on his shoulder by the fire… No. She had to focus. She couldn’t pass out or succumb to the pain. The pain needed to keep her focused and driven. Her powers were useless. Unless--

“Give her back and we can make the deal,” Inuyasha snarled.

“Control your youki, half-breed; this isn't a negotiation. You will give us the jewel shards, then you can have your bitch returned,” the ice demon said.

“I know what you do to priestesses… She’s  **mine** and I’m not risking letting you take her with the jewel shards. You can have the whole jewel for all I give a shit; but if you give her back, I’ll give you the shards.” Once he got them. But they didn’t need to know they weren’t on him.

Kagome was confused. He didn’t have the shards but he--

Who was she kidding, herself? Even if he had the jewel shards, it wouldn’t have been a quick and easy switch. Not that it should have been either! Why was she getting down on herself?? It was her job to protect and purify the jewel anyway! She was an idiot. A stupid stupid idiot.

Wait--did he call her ‘ _ his _ ’???

“Kukukuku,” the water demon chuckled. She noticed the slight shift in his aura as it stirred the water. Inuyasha either didn’t notice or didn’t care as the water below the rock he was perched on rippled. His focus was totally on her--and his aura was growing darker by the minute. Wait--the demon said his youki was spiking!! But--no he had the Tessaiga in his possession. What was--

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the water take form as daggers. She couldn’t scream anymore than she could flail her arms about. What could she do???

She had purified Kagura’s wind before but not her--same with Kanna. That was it!! She could purify the water! The element they were using was what held their youki! Oh, what she had to do was going to suck--but she had to. She had to save him. After three years of their journey together, Kagome had learned to control her reiki, and now she focused on it as hard as she could. It rose up at her call, and she concentrated on pooling it around her body before shooting it out at the water they were using to stand on.

The demons were taken aback, managing to lock gazes with her as they began to fall into the depths below. She sent her powers to the ice that held her body hostage; the shattering of it sent the demon holding her back into his brother, his magic broken as he fell. Still, she held no hope of being able to swim. Her body hurt too much. She was far too tired and drained from that attack…

All she could do was pray when she hit the water that Inuyasha made it to her.

“ _ KAGOME!!! _ ” Inuyasha yelled from his perch. He hadn’t even noticed the daggers of water that were licking their way up the ledge. That changed when they dropped, along with his girl and the two demons, as she purified the water that held them. He saw she shocked her restraints with her power but didn’t even flinch as she hit the water. Fuck! Jumping over to where she fell without any hesitation, he dove in after her. 

The water was almost pitch black--he was lucky his demonic vision allowed him to see what human eyes could not. And he saw more and more, his vision sharpening and growing stronger as his demon half continued to emerge from the rage; his mate was in  _ danger. _ He finally locked eyes of her body floating stagnantly in the deep water. He swam down to her and as soon as he had her, he felt the hard push of water against his back. Fuck! The only fucking saving grace was that his demonic half was more in control than he was and could keep calm and let the waves bat at him without much pressure.

Looking down at her face, she was out cold. Her face was slack. Damnit! He kissed her as hard as he could, pushing air into her mouth and then turned to face the rushing water swirling around them, trapping them under the water. He noticed that ice was beginning to form around the vortex. They were gonna trap them in there, huh? Like fucking hell.

Cradling her as best as he could to his body, hoping the little bit of air he could supply her with would be enough, he drew his sword and allowed his youki to encase it. It wasn’t like inside the oni’s stomach where he felt the fang or his own mind become possessed by his body; if anything, everything just seemed clearer like everything in his possession--his mind, his body, his heart, his instincts, and even his fucking sword were all in agreement: save Kagome.

Swinging the sword with one hand, he unleashed his  Bakuryūha.  The tornados of his own demonic energy swallowed up the water and ice around them, allowing them to emerge from the pool of salty water as the demonic brothers got the treat of their life while they were struck by the waves of his anger. Figuratively taking a solid breath of relief, he sheathed his sword awkwardly as he kept Kagome pressed to his body. 

Once his hand was free, he swam to the surface. He turned Kagome around to face him as he treaded water once they breached the surface, “Kagome! Kagome, wake up!” Shaking her by her shoulders, she didn’t move beyond the way her body swayed with the waves as they pushed them. Her poor face was red from where the ice had been pressed to her mouth to keep her from yelling. No doubt they had planned on taking the shards and then eating her and she, of course, tried to fight them. Stupid woman. She could have gotten herself killed for being so fucking stubborn! Well… she would have been killed if she hadn’t probably talked her way into a ‘trade’. 

Holding her tightly, he swam to shore, using one arm to backstroke so he could keep her face above water and resting on his chest. He had to get her to shore before it was too late. 

Finally finding ground with his feet since his eyes were trained on his unconscious wanna-be-mate, he stood up and whipped her around to hold her bridal style as he made his way to completely dry land. He laid her down on the sand and rested his head against her chest and heard the gurgle of water in her lungs. Fuck! He pounded on her chest like she had taught him a couple of years ago when they saved a drowning girl; something about it would help get the water out? Or was it restart the heart? Whatever. He didn’t give a fuck. The water needed to get out. After a couple of harder presses on her chest, but not too hard to break her fragile human bones, he dipped his face to hers, pressing his lips against hers to breathe air into her lungs again. 

Fuck. If he wasn’t in a fucking panic he would be relishing the first kiss he was giving her. Well--he guessed second. The first one was underwater. But whatever, first one where he could literally taste her, first one he could feel her wet lips, first one he could actually smell her perfect scent surrounding him--

He felt her twitch beneath him once he finally finished filling her lungs, and rose up, waiting. He was met with hazy eyes before she squeezed them shut sharply and began heaving the water from her lungs. Helping her twist her body around so she could use the ‘gra-vi-ty’ shit to help her pull the water from her body, he held her there until she had calmed.

Once she stopped coughing he turned her to face him. She looked worn down but overall, alright. He embraced her without thinking and he felt her sigh shakily.

Once she had come to, and could make out Inuyasha’s lips were on hers, she felt a slight sense of panic before she began choking--water. She drank ocean water. He helped her twist her body around to expel the water and before she could express any form of thankfulness she was in his arms. She couldn’t help but relax and be thankful he wasn’t acting with his usual bravado. 

After a few moments of them soaking in the comfort of each other, they pulled apart. Not as far as Kagome thought he would, but enough so they could finally look at each other in the eyes. Her deep brown chocolate eyes clashed with his fiery ambers.

“Are you alright?” He asked with such earnestness and gentleness that she didn’t know he had in him. His claws came up and stroked against her raw cheek, making her cringe slightly. Honestly, she had forgotten about all of her pain until the subtle reminder was given. He looked so sad, with his ears dropping to flatten on his head, that she wanted to lie and say she was fine to perk up her favorite demonic feature… Actually, she loved his silver locks, his golden eyes, the fangs that stuck out whenever he smirked, the subtle brush of his youki against her reiki. He was just perfect.

Fuck. He shouldn’t have reminded her of her injuries. Dammit all. Even though he knew she’d think he was a pervert, or disgusting, or even a fucking animal… he had to help her. His demon was barely able to stay below the surface, even after releasing so much of his youki to destroy the demons from underwater. Exhaling shakily, he leaned closer to her and rested his forehead against hers. 

“Do you trust me?”

Opening her eyes and meeting his, she saw the reluctance and nervousness in them. She nodded slightly but not enough to remove herself from his touch. “With my life,” she whispered hoarsely.

Her voice killed him. Swallowing, he pulled back slightly only to lick her cheek, making her stiffen. He waited for her to throw him off of her, push back, or show any form or sign of resistance--but she remained steadfast in his hold. Rumbling from her trust in him, he proceeded to lave her cheek again, slowly catching the hitch in her breath and the soft murmur of his name that fell from her lips.

Once he felt her cheek wasn’t as rough and the raw taste was gone, he paused and locked eyes with her, waiting for her to freak out or sit him into the ground. Her eyes just stared back at him with… love? Acceptance? He moved to her other cheek waiting for her to resist but again, she didn’t move. Anxiety ate away at him, but not enough to stop his youkai from pushing him forward to continue healing her poor burned skin. With her unable to speak, it only made him worry more.

Pulling away from her and taking her hands in his, a whimper escaped Inuyasha as he saw how red her wrists were. His thumbs gently caressed them in his hands.

“Inu…?” She started but stopped because her throat was so raw. Between the ice smooshed on her face and drinking the ocean water, she wouldn’t be surprised if she couldn’t actually speak for a week.

“I’m sorry, Kagome. They just snuck up on us--and fuck. I--I should’ve gotten here sooner.”

“It’s not--not your fault,” she whispered.

“Save your voice. I can’t heal that,” he scoffed impatiently, more irritated with himself for letting her get in so much trouble than with her in general. His thoughts were disrupted by her cold hand cupping his cheek. 

"'Mine'?" She asked, hoping that would be enough to get him talking since she really couldn't. 

"Keh. It was a slip of the tongue. I didn't mean--" he was cut off by the most wounded look and couldn't stop the growl that escalated deep in his throat. "Shit! No crying! That's gonna kill your throat further!"

He was right. Her unbridled hiccups that she was trying to force down made the pain worse, but as they evolved into sobs, it hurt in more ways than one. She felt him pull her against him and he exuded a calming rumble from his chest and her body willingly succumbed to his comforts. He nuzzled her hair and exhaled roughly.

“Dammit Kagome… I’m sorry. It really was a slip up but--but--you don’t have to think about it. I didn’t mean to claim you like an object like that flea-bag ridden wolf. I--I was just angry and afraid you were gonna be mad.” 

“Wh-Why would I be m-mad?” She asked softly and cringed at the rawness of how her throat felt. 

He sighed and lifted her into his arms, making her gasp and cling onto him. “We need to get you some actual water and maybe some tea from the old hag’s stash. That salt water isn’t good to drink. But fuck--why wouldn’t you be upset?? Being linked and tied to a half-breed??”

“No… Yash--No. I--I do though,” she confessed tightly as she snuggled into his hold against his chest, making his steps falter. 

“Wh-What??” He gaped at her. Did she honestly just say that??

“I--I love you,” she stated, gazing deeply into the ambery hues that had entranced her from the first time she locked eyes with them.

“Ka--Kagome…” He couldn’t think. He thought he couldn’t breathe. She-- “Y-You must’ve hit your head. Or something,” he grunted.

“Stop…” she pleaded pitifully, sinking back into his hold, grasping his haori with her fingers.

“I just… Kagome. This--no. You deserve more. More than I could ever give you.”

“Just you,” she tried to convey. “That’s--that’s all--”

“Shut up,” he said as he trembled and squeezed her tighter. She swore she felt tears drip into her hair as lips pressed the crown of her head.

“Y-Yours?” She asked brokenly but so hopefully he thought his heart might burst. 

“Mine,” he said as he pulled back and kissed her thoroughly before smiling down at her softly. He had to bend to her. She wouldn’t stop talking if he kept pushing her away and they had a little bit of a way to get back to their group let alone the old bat’s village. “Come on. We gotta get you back to treat your throat. I know you’re gonna wanna talk and shit; no way you’re gonna let me off that easily,” he scoffed with no heat.

She giggled and nodded as she sank back into his hold. While they had so much more to discuss, so much more to plan, one thing had been made apparently clear; she was his and he would always come for her. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry there's no smuts--but i think it was good without it? LOL


End file.
